1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quality monitoring and control of an electrophotographic process and more particularly, to a system that uses data obtained from test patches that are generated as part of the proof being processed. The data derived from monitoring these test patches is used by the control electronics for the automatic adjustment of machine controlled parameters.